


Touch

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Smut, XF Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for the XFWritingChallenge on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

The door unlatches and they tumble through the threshold of his apartment. 

It slams behind them at the same moment her tongue slams into his mouth again. Up until this point she had been counting kisses between them. She now intends to make them too numerous to be accurate. 

His hands sear a path under her jacket and she flings it off. It lands with an unceremonious thud on the floor. He steps over it as he pushes her to the couch. She briefly entertains the thought that she is too old to be doing something like this on a Wednesday night. He tugs at her hair and she groans and she decides the hell with it, she  _deserves_ to being doing something like this on a Wednesday night. 

The backs of her arms hit cool leather. It’s a stark contrast to the heat of his erection through his jeans that is pushing against her thigh. He growls into her ear that if he knew this was what was waiting for him he would have stopped wearing that fucking sling a week ago. 

She orders his pants off. His eyes widen at her brazenness and he complies. Her top joins his bottoms on the coffee table. Her hands are immediately drawn to his dick as his mouth starts working on the area directly above her right breast. 

One small hand grips him and his senses transcend space and time. His eyes fly open and he focuses on the methodical hum of the fish tank. Anything to distract him, to keep his mind off of what’s happening three feet below him, otherwise this is over far too quickly and that isn’t the impression he wants to make. 

He uses every shred of consciousness he has to shift his body weight so that she is now on her back underneath him. They lock eyes and she flashes a wicked grin that he swears he’s never seen before but oh does he need to see it again and then she shimmies her pants and underwear down in one move. 

He can feel their sweat intermingling between them and he hesitates, just enough to make sure she is really okay with this happening. 

“Yes,” she whispers, and guides him into her. 

The world explodes within them. 


End file.
